White Thunder, Orange Dino
by Rye Lee
Summary: On Hiatus! Take the Dino Rangers, add in a time-traveller, and a new gem and what do you get? Read to find out. Chapter 3 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine, it would belong to Saban/Disney. Anything that you don't recognize does belong to me, thank you and I hope you enjoy my story.

A/N: This story is _**SLASH!**_ This story starts during the White Thunder episodes, however I have modified them a bit, but there are some things that remain the same. This story has a prequel, but I started this story first so I figured I'd put it up and see how well it does, please send reviews if not then no more chapters.

**White Thunder, Orange Dino Part I; Arrival Of The Orange Dino Ranger**

"This looks like the right place," the boy said and then he heard screams of terror, "I just hope I'm not too late." he said as he headed towards the screams.

"Tricera Shield!"

"Ptera Grips!"

The Blue and Yellow Rangers went down first, followed by the Black Ranger and then went the Red Ranger.

"I've gotta help them," he said.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! SABER-TOOTH TIGER POWER!" he shouted as he transformed into the Orange Dino Thunder Ranger.

"Stop right there!" he yelled as he flew towards the White Ranger.

"Who's gonna make me?" asked the White Ranger.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Bow, Fire!" the Orange Ranger shouted as he fired off a barrage of arrows towards the other Ranger, "That would be me."

The White Ranger charged the Orange Ranger and knocked him into a wall, "Not good enough."

"What did they ever do to you?" the Orange Ranger asked as he got back up and grabbed out his sidearm, "Take this 'Whitey'."

He blasted the White Ranger a few good times and then demorphed, then he pulled out an old worn out watch of some sort and pressed a series of buttons that transported him and the other Rangers to the Dino Lab.

Dino Lab,

Hayley had just arrived and didn't see Tommy or the other Rangers anywhere and then in they teleported along with some guy she didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" asked Hayley.

"Not now Hayley, these guys need medical attention. Where's the med bay?" the boy responded.

"Right over here." Hayley pointed as she walked over to one of the medical cots and set it up for Kira, "What happened to them?"

"The White Ranger did this, he got so close to destroying them." the boy said as he took the other Rangers to the med bay one by one.

Then he pulled out an arrowhead and started focusing his Dino Gem power into the arrowhead while pointing it at the other Rangers and then a bright orange glow erupted from the Dino Gem and spread to the Rangers. After a few minutes the light grew blinding and Hayley had to look away, when it finally faded the stranger was unconscious while the other Rangers started to stir.

"What happened?" asked Conner McKnight.

"Where are we?" Kira Ford wondered.

"How did we get here?" questioned Ethan James.

"Who is he?" Dr. Oliver queried.

"Guys, you're alright!" Hayley exclaimed.

"Hayley, what happened to us?" they asked in unison.

"It's a long story, unfortunatley he needs some help, Conner can you give me a hand?" Hayley replied.

Conner hopped off his cot and grabbed the boy while Hayley re-adjusted the cot to help the boy, "I still don't understand, who is he?" Conner questioned.

"He's someone who saved you guys from being destroyed by the White Ranger." Hayley said, "Unfortunatley I don't know much more about him, I mean I walked in and no one was here then a blinding light appeared and poof here you guys are along with some strange guy. He told me you guys almost got destroyed and then he started...I guess healing you, I just don't know how though."

"Everytime I do that I promise myself I won't do it again and yet I always end up breaking that promise because it always seems to be a life or death situation." the boy said as he sat up on the cot.

"Who are you? And what exactly did you do? And why are you here?" they all shouted at him.

"One question at a time guys," the boy said, "first my name is Randy Scott, secondly I healed you guys using my dino gem power channeled through this arrowhead, and thirdly I am here to help stop the White Ranger and Mesogog."

"We'll take all the help we can get." Dr. Oliver said.

"How did you teleport you guys here?" Hayley wondered.

"I borrowed a communicator from...a former Ranger." was all he said.

"Can I see that arrowhead?" Dr. Oliver questioned.

"No need to ask Dr. Oliver, it belongs to you or at least part of it does anyways." Randy said.

"What do you mean?" wondered Kira.

"Are you saying...is this mine and David's arrowhead? How did you get this?" Dr. Oliver asked.

"I got it from a former Ranger, yet a different one than the one that gave me the communicator." Randy relayed, "Now I don't know about you guys, but I am still a bit exhausted so I need some more sleep, good-night you guys." he said as he left the other Rangers in the Dino Lab to ponder about him some more.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**White Thunder, Orange Dino**

**Part II; Twin Dino Eggs! White Ranger's Dragozord**

A few days later the White Ranger was still kicking the good guys' butts and they had no way of stopping him, then they find two dinozord eggs on the monitors at the base with one looking like it is about to hatch.

"Great so what do we do now?" asked Conner McKnight.

"We get our butts out there and grab those eggs." Randall 'Randy' Scott replied.

"He's right we need to get those eggs and fast." Dr. Thomas Oliver said, "Kira and Conner and Ethan go after the big one while I and Randy can go after the other one."

"Got it." the others agreed as they all headed out with fossil finders in hand.

"You don't want to go that way." a construction worker told Randy and Dr. Oliver.

"What's going on?" Randy asked.

"You really don't want to know, just get away from here as fast as you can." the guy replied as he ran away.

"C'mon, it must be the dinozord." Dr. Oliver said as he led Randy towards the way that construction worker came from.

"It's the Mastodonzord." Dr. Oliver stated, just as a monster appeared and started attacking.

"Great, here we go again," Randy said, "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"BRACHIO POWER!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER POWER!"

"Saber-Tooth Tigerzord online!" Orange Ranger hollered as he boarded his dinozord.

"Hayley call the others." Dr. Oliver said.

"Stop right there freak." Orange Ranger cried as he started attacking the monster.

"Don't think it's going to be so simple Ranger brat." the monster called as he started his counter attack.

Conner, Kira, and Ethan were battling the White Ranger when their communicators went off, "What's up Hayley?" asked Kira.

^_The others need you right now, Mesogog sent a monster to distract them, Tommy can head to your current location to get that egg, hurry._^ Hayley informed them.

"Right." Ethan said as they rushed off.

"We'll finish this later." stated Conner.

"Thundersaurus Megazord!" they called together.

"It's about time you guys showed up," Randy said from his dinozord, "eat lasers freak."

"Sorry we were a little tied up with the White Ranger at the time of the call." Conner replied as the Megazord shot lasers at the beast, "Now let us handle this guy, you should maybe go help Dr. O."

"Yeah right, watch and learn little boy." Randy said as he activated the new dinozord, "Saber-Don Megazord!" and in an instant he had formed his own megazord.

"When did you get one of those?" asked Kira.

"Once we found the Mastodonzord, it is the only one that can combine with the Saber-Tooth Tigerzord to form a Megazord on it's own." Randy answered.

"Who are you calling little boy anyways?" questioned Conner.

"You, Red Ranger, now shut up and pay attention," Randy replied, "Saber-Tooth Darts Fire!" and he annihilated the monster.

^_Guys, Tommy needs your help right now, the White Ranger hatched the other egg._^ Hayley told them.

"On the way." the Red Ranger said as they hopped on their Raptor Riders and sped off.

As they arrived on scene they noticed that the White Ranger finally had a zord of his own, "Great just great." Orange Ranger said, "It's megazord time guys."

"Right." they agreed.

"Thundersaurus Megazord!" the Red, Yellow, and Blue Rangers cried.

"Saber-Don Megazord!" Orange Ranger summoned.

"Let's do this right." the other Rangers said as they started attacking White Ranger.

"I think we might need some back-up, Stegozord online!" Black Ranger shouted.

"Thanks Black Ranger." White Ranger said, "Dinostegazord Formation!" he hollered as he formed his own Megazord.

"Great, just great." the Orange Ranger said, "Saber-Tooth Darts Fire!"

"Tyranno Drill Engage!" the trio cried as they flew towards the White Ranger's Megazord.

"Nice try pathetic Rangers." said White Ranger as he deflected their attack with an attack of his own.

"Guys, I think it's time we show him what he's made of." Orange Ranger said, "Thundersaurus Megazord Saber-Tooth Formation!"

"What are you doing?" asked Blue Ranger.

"Linking up with you guys, now watch and learn." Orange Ranger stated as he pressed a series of buttons which transformed the Thundersaurus by dettaching the Tyranno Drill and attaching the Saber-Tooth Tigerzord in the drill's place.

"Tyranno Drill, Saber-Tooth Tiger Spear Full Power, Fire!" they shouted together which deformed the Dinostegazord.

"Take a hike Stegozord." Orange Ranger cried as he regained control of the Stegozord.

"I'll be back, you haven't seen the last of the White Ranger." he called as he flew away on his Dragozord.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**White Thunder, Orange Dino**

**Part III; Super Dino Mode For The First Time**

After the Rangers got back to base, "All right what are we gonna do about the White Ranger?" asked Conner McKnight.

"We figure out who he is in his civilian form and we confront him without powers." Ethan James suggested.

"What we really need to do is find a way to break the spell or whatever it is controlling him and then he'll be back to his old self, and I'll be able to go back to my life, my home." Randall 'Randy' Scott explained.

"What do you mean, Randy?" asked Hayley Viktor.

"I mean with every other evil Ranger that's ever been there was something controlling them, don't you remember Dr. Oliver?" Randy replied.

"Yeah, Rita put a spell on me and the others had to destroy the Sword Of Darkness to free me." Dr. Thomas 'Tommy/Dr. O/Dr. Oliver' Oliver said.

"So you mean we'll have to figure out what it is that is controlling him, break or destroy it and he'll change sides." Kira Ford declared.

"I have an idea, but I have to leave Reefside to check it out. Do you think you guys can hold him off while I'm gone?" asked Randy.

"We'll do what we can, but don't be gone too long." Conner said.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." the Orange Ranger said as he took his leave of the Dino Lab.

Just then the alarms went off, "Time to go to work, guys." Hayley said.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Conner cried.

"BRACHIO POWER!"

"TRICERA POWER!"

"PTERA POWER!"

"TYRANNO POWER!"

Randy took off to San Francisco to find the Charmed Ones, he knew they could help him figure out how to break the spell over the White Ranger.

He knocked on the door, "Hello, may I help you?" asked a man with short hair and green eyes.

"Hi, I was hoping that I could talk to Phoebe Halliwell." Randy said.

"And you are?" the man asked.

"My name is Randall Anthony Hart, and I need some help on a

'demon'-stration from Phoebe and her sisters." Randy replied.

"Come on in, I'm Leo." the man said.

"Nice to meet you." Randy said, "Are they home?"

"Just a minute," Leo said, "Piper, Phoebe, Paige!"

They came into the room, "Who are you?" Piper asked.

"I'm a witch that needs some magical help from you guys. I come from the future, I just need to know if you guys know a spell to use to break an evil spell. That would come in real handy right about now." Randy answered.

"And you really are a witch? You aren't a warlock or a demon?" Paige questioned.

"Try freezing me, you and I both know that good witches don't freeze." Randy said, then he waited for Piper to freeze the room.

She did so and he was still able to move, "I think I know of one, follow me upstairs." Phoebe said as she lead him to the attic.

Meanwhile the Rangers were doing no good against the White Ranger, "How are we supposed to beat him?" questioned Red Ranger angrily as he got up.

"We just have to do our best." Black Ranger said as he pulled out his Brachio Staff, "Brachio Staff, Energy Orb, Engage, Fire!"

The blast missed the White Ranger who used his supersonic speed to attack the Rangers and knock them to the ground again.

"That's it!" Red Ranger shouted, "Dino Power!"

Red Ranger somehow powered up and started taking on the White Ranger, and he was doing extremely well for the time being.

"Take this!" he said as he finished off the White Ranger for now.

After the White Ranger got up he took off on his Dragozord and Conner powered down, almost collapsing to the ground.

"What was that?" Ethan asked.

"Our powers can get more powerful, it just takes something to get us into the right emotional state to activate it." Dr. Oliver said as they headed back to base.

To Be Continued...


End file.
